Even With Courage
by skythorn128
Summary: Not all battles can be won, but one young woman will try until she can try no longer. Thrown into a whole new world after the end of a war, a young veteran becomes the new guard for the castle of Enchancia. Although she may not know it, a new war has just begun. One of words, wit and maybe even love.
1. Chapter 1

**The war had been long and tiring. She couldn't remember the last time the world around her had been this plain. The sun gently kissed her skin, and birds' whistles created a symphony around her. The stillness was overwhelming. Unable to comprehend the reality of what was going on, she had to open her eyes again. Her eyes scanned the landscape around her. No guns, no soldiers, no smoke. It was odd. In all honesty, part of her missed the chaos a little. Not the bloodshed, but the purpose in her work.**

 **There was another other issue with this peace. War had fed her, clothed her and gave her a home. With the war over, she had a new assignment. She had to find a new home.**

 **Her payments from the war would only last another week or so, so she couldn't live from inn to inn for much longer. Mercenary work had crossed her mind, but she had seen enough blood to last her a life time. She was also no farmer, and cleaning was something she couldn't even understand. She knew how to prevent messes, but not how to clean them up. Baking or cooking? Someone like her would more likely burn down the kitchen then cook anything remotely tasty.**

 **At a complete loss, she sighed and stood up. Letting her mind race in circles wasn't going to get her anywhere. Standing up slowly, blades of grass bounced up slightly from where she had been sitting. Slowly her feet caught up to one another as she made her way down a little hill. Maybe the town nearby had answers.**

 **Finding her way to the town common, she read all of the posters on the town billboard. Maybe this would give her ideas or an opportunity. Honestly, she would take anything that she would be half decent at, anything at all. Unfortunately everything on the board she had already thought of, or she simply couldn't do. Slumping her shoulders down, she began to walk away from the center of town. Lost in thought, she tried to think of what her next move would be.**

 **"** **Stop you thief!" a tall grey haired man yelled as he flopped his way towards another man. Dirty and snickering, the second man sprinted away, full throttle, with a bag in his hand.**

 ** _Thievery, some children never grow up,_** **she thought to herself. Unsheathing her bow, she placed an arrow and pulled it back. He was sprinting close enough to her where she would have a clear shot. Gently letting the string slip from her gasp, and arrow stuck into the bottom of one of his pant legs and anchored into the ground. Falling onto his face, the man cursed out loud and turned to see what he had been caught on. Several more arrows flew through the air, pinning more of his clothing to the ground.**

 **Sauntering slowly over, she looked at the man, smirking a bit, "Hello."**

 **"** **Are you the one who did this to me!" the man yelled.**

 **Leaning down, she snatched the satchel out of his hand, "Maybe. And I'll be taking that."**

 **"** **Give that back you-" he began to snarl, but she stepped on the back of his neck.**

 **"** **Stop talking before you get yourself into more trouble." she warned. She sent another set of arrows into the edges of clothes to further her point.**

 **Turning away from the thief, she made her way over to the grey haired man.**

 **"** **I believe you are the man he stole this from?" she inquired as she offered him the satchel.**

 **"** **Why thank you ma'am, you couldn't have been more helpful. I'll make sure he sees to proper justice." he whistled loudly and a pair of guards came rushing over, "Ensure he sees the proper authorities.**

 **The pair nodded as they began pulling out the arrows that stuck him to the ground.**

 **"** **I must thank you. Without you, I would have lost a good amount of money and all of my lists for the week. I wouldn't know what I would do without my lists and schedule." he laughed cheerfully, "As a thank you, why don't you return with me to the castle? King Roland will be pleased to meet my hero."**

 **"** **C-castle?" she stuttered. Who exactly was this guy? By the clothing she assumed he was just someone wealthy, but no one related to a king!**

 **"** **Yes, I am Baileywick, Enchancia's royal steward, and I would like to give you a proper thank you for your assistance today."**

 **"** **I- are you sure?" she stammered. Utterly baffled, she couldn't form proper sentences.**

 **"** **I insist. Follow me to my carriage." Baileywick smiled.**

 **She couldn't refuse, could she? This was the king's first hand man. Silently, she followed Baileywick to his carriage, while she tried to process what had just happened.**

 **After they reached the carriage, Baileywick held the door open for her.**

 **"** **Thank you." she quietly said as she stepped into the carriage. Stepping in afterwards, Baileywick sat across from her.**

 **"** **So ma'am, I never got a chance to ask you your name. May I have the pleasure of knowing it?" he asked politely**

 **"** **Crytas. You may call me Crytas." she stated.**

 **"** **It is a pleasure to meet you, Crytas. Thank you for helping me." Baileywick smiled.**

 **"** **So," Crytas asked hesitantly, "You really work for the castle?"**

 **"** **Yes, I am by the king's side whenever he requests, and I do whatever he or any of the other royal family members ask for. It is my duty to ensure their happiness." he announced proudly.**

 **"** **A big job." Crytas laughed.**

 **"** **Yes, but I do it with pleasure. I always make it work!" he smiled, "May I ask you your occupation?"  
** **'** **I am actually job hunting currently," she laughed, "With the war over and everything, life has gotten pretty dull, and I need another income."**

 **"** **So I take it you're a soldier?" he asked.**

 **"** **Was." she smiled, "Not going back to that."**

 **"** **Well, maybe if you want, I can see if we can help you find a new job. It is the least I can do for you." Baileywick smiled**

 **"** **Really?" she perked up**

 **"** **Of course, I owe you a favor!" he exclaimed.**

 **The carriage ride went by swiftly, and soon they were at the castle's gates. Grand stone stairs appeared in the carriage's window. A servant opened the door for both Baileywick and Crytas. Making their way up the stairs, Crytas smiled as she took in the beautiful architecture. Never before had she been to a castle.**

 **"** **Follow me in." Baileywick smiled as the front doors opened and they appeared in an elegant hallway.**

 **"** **This is beautiful." Crytas smiled, "I've never seen anything so impressive."**

 **"** **You'll definitely enjoy the king's study then. It's interior design is also exquisite." he informed her.**

 **King Roland was sitting behind a large desk working hard on proclamations.**

 **"** **Baileywick!" King Roland smiled as he stood up from his chair, "You're back. Were you able to complete everything I asked?"**

 **"** **Of course your majesty." Baileywick smiled and bowed.**

 **"** **Good. and who is this?" Roland inquired as he stared at the stranger.**

 **"** **This, your majesty, is my savior." Baileywick smiled, "She stopped a thief who had snatched my satchel."**

 **"** **Thank you ma'am." King Roland smiled as he walked towards her.**

 **"** **No problem at all your majesty." she said as she saluted him.**

 **Roland stuck out his hand to shake hers, "In what way can we repay you?"**

 **"** **There is no need to-" Crytas began to explain**

 **"** **She is currently out of work, and I told her the least we can do is try and help her find a job." Baileywick said as he cut her off.**

 **"** **Excellent idea." Roland smiled, "What are your skills?"**

 **Crytas stared awkwardly at him, "See that is the issue, I don't really have any skills.. I can't cook, clean or anything like that."**

 **"** **Yes, but didn't you say you were a soldier?" Baileywick asked.**

 **"** **Well yes, but soldiers aren't very useful-" Crytas tried to argue.**

 **"** **Well if you were a soldier," Roland cut her off, "That means you can protect something. For example maybe… this castle. I know our head of the guard is always looking for new recruits. I'm sure he'd take you in. You could live here at the castle. We would feed you, and pay you for other necessities. You would also receive a wonderful new uniform!"**

 **"** **Are- are you sure? I couldn't impose like that-" Crytas tried to explain.**

 **"** **Nonsense!" Roland exclaimed, "We'll bring you to Constable Miles right now and introduce you to him!"**

 **Roland stood up from his chair and walked over to her, "Oh I just realized, I never quite caught your name."**

 **"** **Crytas." she smiled meekly.**

 **"** **Well Crytas, we shall repay you for your good deeds. Follow me this way." Roland said as headed out the door of his study.**

 **Turning to Crytas, Roland smiled, "Constable Miles will be happy to have a veteran on his team."**

 **"** **Thank you. But you really don't have to do this for me. I mean you don't even know who I am." Crytas laughed.**

 **"** **Yes, but wouldn't it be selfish to only do good for those who you know?" Roland explained, "I mean you were a soldier. You should know better than anyone how to put yourself out there for the needs of people you don't know."**

 **"** **I guess your right. Thank you." Crytas smiled.**

 **Constable Miles was outside with three other guards as Roland, Baileywick and Crytas approached him.**

 **Reaching his voice out, Roland called after Constable Miles. After hearing his voice, Constable Miles turned around and bowed to King Roland.**

 **"** **Hello you Majesty." Constable Miles said, "May I ask why I am being graced with your presence?"**

 **"** **Yes," Roland responded. "I wanted to know if you had any more room in the guards to take in another recruit. Crytas here is a veteran, and the royal family owes her a favor."**

 **"** **Of course your Majesty." Constable Miles smiled, "We would be thrilled to have her. She can even start her training tomorrow if you so please."**

 **"** **Thank you very much sir." Crytas said as she saluted Constable Miles.**

 **"** **In the meantime," Baileywick said, "Why don't I give you a list of all the staff in the castle and have you find all of them. So in this case, you will start familiarizing yourself with who is supposed to be here and who shouldn't be. I have list right here."**

 **"** **You really do have everything in that bag, don't you?" Crytas laughed.**

 **"** **Yes. That's why I am so grateful you saved it for me." Baileywick smiled gratefully.**

 **Baileywick handed Crytas the list and sent her on her way.**

 **"** **Find me after you finished, and I'll show you where you'll stay for the night!" Baileywick yelled as she walked away.**

 **"** **Okay! I will!" Crytas waved at him as she headed into the castle.**

 **After a few hours of crossing out names off the list, she had met nearly everyone. Everyone in the castle was sweet, especially the chef's daughter. The servants were rather kind as well. She could get used to it here if everyone was like that The only name left on the list was a man by the name of Cedric. Their paths hadn't crossed yet, but she wasn't surprised. This castle was so large it was easy to miss someone. It took her forty five minutes alone to find a maid named Violet, but she had no idea where to look for this man.**

 **Baileywick was walking down the opposite hallway. Crytas sprinted towards him to catch up. He seemed to know everything, and he would definitely be able to point her in the right direction. Besides, she could also inform him on her progress.**

 **"** **Excuse me, Mr. Baileywick?" she called out.**

 **Stopping and turning to face her, Baileywick smiled, "Yes? Have you finished?"**

 **"** **Almost. I have one name left, but I have no idea how to find him. Where is this Cedric fellow?" Crytas inquired.**

 **Baileywick chuckled, "He's one of our more...** ** _interesting_** **staff. He is our Royal… well I use the term loosely, sorcerer."**

 **"** **Why are you using it loosely?" she asked politely, "Is he still in training."**

 **"** **Well no," he explained, "But he could definitely use more of it. He isn't as talented as he could be."**

 **"** **Ah." Crytas said as she began to understand the situation, "So where would I find him."**

 **Baileywick pointed down another hallway,"If you head down that hall, take your third right, you will find a stone stairwell. He is at the top of that. Knock on the door at the top, and he should answer."**

 **"** **Thank you." Crytas smiled, "I appreciate the assistance."**

 **Nodding with a smile, Baileywick then headed down the hall. Crytas then headed in the other direction, and followed Baileywick's instructions.**

 **A few minutes later, Crytas made her way up the stairwell and to the door.**

 **"** **Man." she panted, "I mean I'm in shape and that still hurt. What's with this ridiculous stairwell?"**

 **Knocking firmly on the doorway, Crytas heard a voice respond irritably to her, "Who is it?"**

 **A tall skinny man quickly opened the door as he furrowed his brows, "What is it that you want, Princess Sofia- oh you're not the Princess. Who are you?"**

 **The man stared intensely, his scrunched up facial expression remaining the same.**

 **"** **I am Crytas. I was sent by Baileywick to introduce myself to the entire staff of the castle. I am a new recruit of the guard." Crytas explained.**

 **"** **Wonderful, a new person to bother me while I am trying to do my important duties." Cedric snarled.**

 **"** **Oh I apologize." Crytas responded politely, "What was I interrupting?"**

 **"** **Important sorcerer things." he said rolling his eyes, "Would you like to interrogate me further or are we done here?"**

 **"** **No that's all. Enjoy your night sir, and I apologize again." Crytas said blandly.**

 **Cedric huffed as he slammed the door shut.**

 ** _Well isn't HE charming?_** **Crytas fumed to herself, as she stomped down the stairs.** ** _Hopefully he stays cooped up in his little tower so I don't have to deal with him on a regular basis._**

 **Crytas then made her way down the stairs and returned to Baileywick.**

 **"** **Hello!" she smiled as she found him in the kitchen.**

 **"** **Oh!" Baileywick exclaimed, "Perfect timing. How did your meeting Cedric go? Did you find him okay."**

 **"** **It went pretty well." she lied.**

 **"** **I hope he didn't give you too much trouble. He can be a bit of a crab." Baileywick laughed.**

 **Crytas smiled and chuckled with him.**

 **"** **Anyway," Baileywick began, "I am glad you are here. I would like to introduce you to the rest of the royal family. They are in the dining room. Why don't you follow me?"**

 **Nodding silently, Crytas followed him into the other room. The dining hall was as elegant as everything else in the castle. Most of the room was covered in gold and the royal family looked brilliant as ever. The family wore beautiful ball gowns or well fitted suits.**

 **"** **Ahh Crytas!" Roland smiled as she walked in, "I would like to introduce you to the family."**

 **Everyone's heads turned as Crytas walked up to the table.**

 **"** **This here is my beautiful wife Queen Miranda." Roland smiled.**

 **"** **Oh Rolly." she giggled. Miranda then turned to Crytas "It is great to meet you Miss. Roland seemed very excited to add you to our staff."  
** **"** **Thank you." Crytas smiled.**

 **"** **And these are our three children, Amber, James and Sofia." Roland said as he pointed to each of them.**

 **"** **Are you really a soldier?" James said as he jumped from his seat, "Did you get to shoot the cannons?!"**

 **"** **No not really, that wasn't what I typically worked with." Crytas laughed.**

 **"** **Awww" James frowned.**

 **"** **Well what did you do?" Sofia asked curiously.**

 **"** **I typically scouted. I helped take a ground view for the pegasus units." Crytas explained.**

 **"** **Did you ever fly?" Sofia asked as she leaned out of her seat a bit.**

 **"** **No but I've always just wondered what it was like." Crytas smiled.**

 **"** **Speaking of which, how was flying derby practice today James?" Roland asked as he turned to his son.**

 **"** **Great!" James answered happily.**

 **"** **So then you did actually…practice?" Roland asked sternly.**

 **James scrunched up his shoulders and answered hesitantly, "More or less."**

 **"** **I have an announcement, I'm going to try out for the team!" Sofia exclaimed.**

 **Amber sharply turned and gasped, "Sofia, I already told you, princesses don't do that."**

 **"** **Well there's a first time for everything, Amber!" Sofia retorted.**

 **"** **I think it's a wonderful idea." Queen Miranda smiled as she gently tapped Roland on the hand.**

 **Roland looked at Miranda and then cleared his throat, "As do I."**

 **"** **But she doesn't know anything about Flying Derby." James debated, "She can't even ride a horse!"**

 **"** **Then someone will have to teach her." Roland smiled, "someone like you James."**

 **"** **Me!" James exclaimed, "B-but-"**

 **"** **But what?" Roland calmly cut him off.**

 **"** **What will the other princes say!" James stammered concernedly.**

 **"** **They'll be too busy laughing to say anything." Amber snickered.**

 **"** **They'll say what a great brother you are James." Miranda said firmly.**

 **"** **Besides you'll get some extra practice in." Roland explained.**

 **James sighed, seeming most displeased by the conversation.**

 **Soon everything was settled, and Baileywick dismissed Crytas from the dining hall to her room. He informed her that she would have to rise early for training and recommended that she retire for the night. After her discussion with Baileywick, she went to her room down in the servants' quarters and laid on the bed.**

 ** _I love the simplicity of it._** **she smiled to herself. The elegance of the castle was a nice sight to enjoy, but it was too much luxury for her. Plain brown walls, and a single pillow would suffice her needs. Dressing into her nightwear she lied down with a pleased sigh.**

 ** _Today was wonderful, and turned out much better than I thought it was going to this morning. I can't wait._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A Night Time Rescue Mission

 ** **Author's Note: Thank you to those who pointed out the problem with the second chapter! Here is what was supposed to be posted!****

The night dragged on. and she found it difficult to sleep. Rising from her bed, she put on some clothes and decided to go for a stroll around the castle. Quietly, she opened her bedroom door and slipped out of the servants' exit.

The castle's garden was beautiful, and the moonlight shimmered off of the water fountain in the middle of it all. Crickets chirped and off in the distance, a lone owl called out to the stars. Crytas was enjoying the beauty of the night when suddenly she heard a small explosion and some shouting come from sorcerer's tower.

He might be rude, but rudeness doesn't warrant injury…. usually. I better see if he's okay. her mind whispered to herself. It would be faster to jump into the little window that she could see than maneuver around the castle trying to find that stairwell again. Running quickly, she jumped up and gripped onto one of the lower roof of the castle. Scaling her way up she made it to the base of the tower. Clutching onto the stone that made up the tower's base, she pushed herself up the side of the tower. She had missed the thrill of scaling buildings and various other things..

After a few minutes, she managed to make it to the top of the building. Popping her head into the window, she quietly surveyed the area and saw if there was any damage done. The sorcerer was nowhere to be seen. Hoisting herself up, Crytas hopped onto the wooden platform in front of the inside of the window. She quietly scurried down the ladder and tried to find the sorcerer. Once she made it to the bottom, she found goo lining the floor of the tower, but still no sorcerer.

"Cedric Sir?" she called out.

A slight footstep caught her ear's attention and she turned around.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Cedric snarled.

"Do you? I believe it is unwise to be fooling around with these kind of things at such a late time." she tried explaining as politely as she could.

"What I do is none of your business." he growled.

Be kind Crytas. He has not wronged you, you should not be cross with him. Crytas reminded herself. She took a deep breath and continued on with her point.

"I don't care what you are doing, only that you are safe." she explained.

Her comment caught him off guard. Altering from bitter to puzzled, Cedric's expression changed drastically. Losing himself in thought for a moment, he seemed to have found whatever thought he was looking for, and the bitterness returned.

"Like you would care about my safety. You're here to protect the King." Cedric said rolling his eyes, "Don't humor me with your false kindness."

"The castle." Crytas simply stated.

"What?" Cedric asked, looking puzzled once more, but this time the expression stayed.

"You said I'm here to protect the king, you're wrong." Crytas corrected, "I mean I haven't exactly gone through my training yet, so I don't know really what my duties are, but … from my own beliefs I am here to protect the castle and everyone in it. That even includes you. When I hear screaming in the late hours of the night, I am going to check in and make sure you are okay, whether or not you like it."

His puzzled expression disappeared. Arms crossed and gaze averted, Cedric snarled once more, "I don't need a protector."

"Everyone needs someone." Crytas said rolling her eyes a bit, "Only a fool would try and live completely on his own."

Her feet quickly brought her to his door, "Now please be careful and try to not get yourself killed."

With a huff, Crytas opened the door and let herself out. Gently closing the door behind her, Crytas then headed down the stairs.

"There is something odd about that girl, huh Wormy?" Cedric asked his crow, but the crow just rolled his eyes and turned away.

The next morning, Crytas reported to Constable Miles. Marching and basic drills would cover their morning. At about noon, they would break for a brief lunch, and the go back or more training until the evening. Crytas she met Constable Miles out by one of the fields behind the castle.

"Good morning sir." Crytas said as she straightened up and saluted him.

"Good morning Miss Crytas. I hope everything went well yesterday." Constable Miles smiled.

"Yes, it was nice meeting all of the staff. I am excited to start working with everyone." she explained.

"That's the attitude we're looking for. You are a great addition to the team.." Constable Miles said, "Are you ready to start your training?"

"Yes." Crytas nodded.

"Good, let us begin." Constable Miles said as he waved for her to follow him.

Training went by quickly. It was all rather simple, and most of it was similar to what she had learned in the army. It was nice to be back in the swing of things. Crytas was often restless. 'Relaxing' did just the opposite for her.

After training was over, she received her schedule for the upcoming week. One more day to get used to the castle, and she would start the day after tomorrow. Although she would feel useless for the next day, at least she had something to look forward to.

Her uniform was also being made as well. Although the uniforms weren't appealing to look at, it would be good to wear one. Uniforms made her feel a part of something bigger. Wearing it would constantly remind her of her new purpose.

After she had been released from her training, Crytas headed into the castle. Constable Miles had requested her to wander around and try and get to know the environment a bit better. The more familiar she was with the castle, the easier her job would be.

Rounding another corner, Crytas was trying to remember where all of the children's rooms were. As she headed down the hall, she heard a squeal come from Sofia's room. Darting over to the door, she opened and headed into the hallway leading to the room. Cracking open the second door, Crytas peeked into Sofia's room.

"Sofia? Are you alright?" Crytas called out.

"Yeah!" she called back, "I just fell out of my bed."

"Mind if I come in?" Crytas asked.

"Sure!" Sofia yelled back happily.

Crytas walked into the young girl's room. Gleaming brightly, the floor reflected the full moon from outside of her window. Sofia was on the floor in a bundle of blankets.

"Did I scare you?" Sofia asked.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Crytas laughed, "Need a hand unraveling yourself."

"Sure." Sofia said.

Crytas lifted Sofia by her waist out of the cocoon of blankets. Placing the blankets back on the bed, Sofia smiled at Crytas.

"Thank you for your help." Sofia said

"Not a problem. It's my job." Crytas told her.

"I haven't gotten used to this big bed yet…" Sofia giggled as she slipped out of the bed, "I'm going to just go back to the windowsill."

Walking over to the windowsill with a pillow and blanket in hand, she laid down, and enjoyed the small fixture.

"Are you all set?" Crytas politely asked.

"Yes but… before you go..." Sofia began.

"Yes?" Crytas asked.

"May I ask you a question?" Sofia asked.

"Of course." Crytas smiled, "Ask away."

"Well…" she hesitated for a moment. "Have you ever done anything that someone thought you couldn't?"

"Well, joining the army is a great example." Crytas explained, "There aren't a lot of women in the army. A lot of people told me, 'Only guys join the army. It isn't a girl thing to do.' And it scared me a bit, but you know what?"

"What?" Sofia asked while tilting her head slightly.

"I learned to not let it bring me down. You can do whatever you want to. Don't ever let anyone bring you down. Is there a reason you're asking me about this?" Crytas asked.

"Well I had my first flying derby practice today, and it was tough. I'm just… a little worried about making the team. They say only princes are supposed to try out."

"Don't let that bother you. You're a tough girl. You can do anything you put your mind to." Crytas smiled.

"You're right!" Sofia squealed, "I can't wait for tomorrow! If I just keep practicing I'm sure I'll make the team"

"Good. Then you better get some sleep so you're not tired. Good night Sofia." Crytas smiled.

"Good night!" Sofia smiled back, "And thank you."

As settled herself into the windowsill, Crytas exited the room and quietly shut the door behind her.

What a sweet girl. Crytas smiled to herself.

Walking back up the hallway, she felt much more confident with the layout of the castle. Taking a few more turns, she was debating whether or not to go back to her room. Finally, she decided to walk outside one more time, to get a better feel for the outside layout. If she walked around it even once more, it would definitely help.

Caressing her cheeks gently, the cool night air floated around her. Stars shimmered all across the sky.

It's beautiful... Crytas smiled, but I can't wait until work begins. I hope I find something interesting.

Stepping further out into the grass, she began to traverse the gardens. Dew tickled her ankles. Nocturnal forest life sang out from the trees. Crickets chirped in time with her foot steps, and she felt completely immersed in everything.

She remained outside for a while, until she reached the same spot as last night. Staring upwards, she got a view of the sorcerer's tower. A light beamed out from the upper window.

Does that man never sleep? She asked, Well not that I can talk. I stay up just as late, or I wouldn't have seen him.

He was such a mystery to her. How could he be so irritable? And why did everyone hate him? These were mysteries that Crytas wanted to figure out. As odd as it seemed, something about the man intrigued her. She wanted to know more, and learn more. Maybe he can be the first of my adventures. she laughed to herself. When morning came, maybe she would look for more answers.


End file.
